Commodore Computing International Vol.8 No.5
Vol.8 No.5 was dated January 1990 and priced at £1.20. Regulars Inside Commodore Computing International - 2 pages (4-5) CCI View - Anthony Jacobson - 1 page (6) Charts - Zak Mule Skinner - 1 page (62) Competitions - 1½ page (77,93) Hints and Tips (Letters) - 2 pages (86-87) News News Headlines - 5 pages (8,10,13-14,16) *Izzy Wizzy gets Bizzy: Sooty and Sweep from Alternative Software for the C64 (8) *Polaroid Monitor Filters: CP-Universal screen filters (8) *Brad Stallion Thrusts Again!: Bride of the Robot from Free Spirit Software for the Amiga (8) *Interplay's Dragon Wars (8) *Computers? It's now a dog's life!: Pedisys (Dog breeding database) (10) *Think Again, Again, Old Boy!: Australian Rules Football from Again Again for the C64 (10) *Freezer Screamer: Audio & Video Guard anti-theft alarm (10) *Pure Color for the Amiga (10) *Citizen's ProRange: ProDot 24, ProDot 9 and ProDot 9X from Citizen (13) *C64 Sentinel Worlds: from Electronic Arts (13) *SSI's Stellar Crusade: for the Amiga (13) *Star's 9-pin and 24-pin printer (13) *Be nice to Dolphins... Save the World: Aquanaut from Addictive Games fro the Amiga (14) *There must be twenty ways to keep your data...: Price Waterhouse's "Guide to Personal Computer Security" (14) *Pizza Hut's talking computers (14) *Dialatron Faxlink (14) *Dr. T's "Class of the 90's": MIDI Recording Studio (16) *Red Sunday: Red Storm Rising competition (16) *Red Storm Falling?: Red Storm Rising converted to Amiga by MicroProse (16) *Hyperforce is blistering stuff: From Addictive Games fro the Amiga (16) Features SMT - What is it? - Paul Rigby - 1½ pages (18-19) Cicero Plus - J.K. - ½ page (19) Dirty Mains - 2 pages (21-22) :Are you suffering from "spikes and surges"? No, don't consult a doctor, says Natalie Greene, go for "safe computing" with suppressors Power Packed - Power Cartridge - 1½ pages (23-24) :Andy Eskelson opens up - literally - an interesting cartridge that gives the 64 added power... CBM Show - Zak Mule Skinner - 2 pages (29) Piracy. - 2 pages (30-32) :Carrie Beecroft and Simon Power investigate an increasingly common crime. More 64 Power: Making Money - 2 pages (37-38) :Andy Moss in his Adventure column raves over a new game. Peter Gerrard lets CCI readers in on its creation and points to the profitable moral of the story. (Scapeghost) So You Want to go to College... - 3 pages (70-72) :How do you become a writer on computing? Peter Gerrard offers a personal memoir that suggests you could start by studying astronomy... Programming Techniques: Getting Faster by the Second - 1½ pages (79-80) :Peter Gerrard looks at ways to make your programs run faster and faster and... Cosmos - 1 page (88) :Want to know all the Dr Who's ever made, when the next super nova is or when the Trekkien meet? Jonathan Littlewood reports Previews Myth: History in the Making - Kati Hamza - 2 pages (44-45) The Untouchables / Cabal - Tony Horgan - 1 page (69) Reviews Main Reviews Adventures Intro / Letters - 1 page (54) Reviews by Andy Moss Books Alternities - Daphne Moss - ½ page (80) The New Hacker's Handbook - Mark Smiddy - ½ page (93) The New Encyclopaedia of Science Fiction; Cognizers - Daphne Moss - 1 page (95) Horgan's Hints Horgan's Hints - 1 page (48) C64 *Batman: The Movie, Pac-Mania, Hero of the Golden Talisman, Kane, Kane II (Pokes) C16 *Arthur Noid (Poke) Amiga *RoboCop, Arkanoid: Revenge of Doh (Cheats) Programs (Type-Ins) S-Entry by A.Eskelson & G. Cattley - 1 page (84) Conversion by Cpl D. Baillie - 2 pages (85,94) Super 72 by Erik Bakke; Team Draw by Ian Brown - 1 page (90) Auto. Config by Stephen Hardcastle - 1 page (91) Adverts Games *'Mindscape' - Fiendish Freddy's Big Top O' Fun (Amiga, Atari ST, PC, C64, Spectrum, Amstrad) - Page 3 *'Readysoft' - Space Ace (Amiga, Atari ST, PC) - Page 9 *'DigiTek Software' - Hole-in-One Miniature Golf (Amiga) - Page 11 *'Thalamus' - Snare (C64) - Page 17 *'Codemasters' - The CD Games Pack (C64, Spectrum, Amstrad) - Pages 42-43 *'Rainbow Arts' - C.D. Edition (C64) - Page 65 *'SubLOGIC' - UFO, Flight Simulator II, ThunderChopper, Jet, Stealth Mission - Page 76 *'Audiogenic' - Emlyn Hughes International Soccer (C64, Spectrum, Amstrad) - Page 100 Magazines *The Directory! - Page 81 Others *JCL Business Systems Ltd - Page 2 *F.S.S.L. - Page 7 *Howard Gillings - Page 12 *Special Reserve - Page 15 *Digipro Limited - Page 20 *Hammersoft - Page 24 *First Micro - Page 25 *Datel Electronics - Pages 26-27, 34-35 *Midland Computer Repair Services - Page 31 *Software Express - Page 32 *Jem Computers - Page 33 *Compost - Page 36 *Euromax - Page 39 *ELSPA - Page 40 *Cavendish Distributors Ltd - Page 47 *Athene Computers - Page 49 *Trilogic; Digipro Ltd; I.C.P.U.G. - Page 52 *Star UK Business Computers Ltd - Page 53 *ACE Computers - Page 57 *MicroBotics Inc - Page 63 *Xenon Technology - Page 64 *Bitcon Devices Ltd - Page 68 *Bytes & Pieces Ltd - Page 73 *Microtext; Compunet - Page 76 *Guiding Light; I.C.P.U.G.; Adamsoft; Delta Pi Software Ltd - Page 78 *Memory and Storage Technology Inc. - Page 82 *Digicom - Page 83 *Hisoft - Page 89 *The 16 bit Computer Fair - Page 92 *CCI; dataplex; Digicraft - Page 96 *Silica Shop - Page 99 Magenta Pages - 2 pages (97-98) Analysis Other Credits Features Editor :Anthony Mael Staff Writer :Tony Horgan Editorial Assistants :Simon Power, Carrie Beecroft Consultant Art Editor :Graham Baldock Assistant Art Editor :Janice Cook Contributors :Andy Eskelson, Andy Moss, Dan Horgan, Daphne Moss, D. Baillie, Erik Bakke, Jack Cohen, Jonathan Littlewood, Kati Hamza, Mark Smiddy, Natalie Greene, Nigel Streeter, Nikki McKenna, Paul Rigby, Peter Gerrard, Zak Mule Skinner Issue Index Category:Contains C64 Reviews Category:Contains Amiga Reviews